ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Zs'Skayr
'''Zs'Skayr is a secondary antagonist and was the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He originally was stuck in the form of Ghostfreak, but after time managed to gain control over it and escape the Omnitrix. The original Zs'Skayr was High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data probes crash landed and he read its data files. Not long after, he met up with Myaxx when she was scouting the planet for DNA samples and aided her in acquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance; however, Zs'Skayr possessed the Florauna Myaxx was sampling and thus Myaxx then got a Ectonurite-Flouarana hybrid sample. Zs'Skayr's personality lay dormant within the Codon Stream, as Ectonurites' personalities are tied to their DNA. The real Zs'Skayr has died somewhere between then and the original series, and a genetic clone was created in full power. He now has super strength. His mind lay within the DNA sample of Ghostfreak.He finally manages to force his way out of the Omnitrixin the episode Ghostfreaked Out. After peeling off the protective layer of skin that normally covers him, he tries to take over Ben's body in order to become whole again. After a failed attempt to possess Ben, he coerces Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Frightwig to help him by taking over Thumbskull and tossing him about the room in a show of force. He is defeated when he is exposed to sunlight by Ben at t he end of the episode, causing him to burst into flames. Following this, Ben never uses the form. Zs'Skayr is the primary antagonist in the third season, returning in the two-part episode The Return and Be Afraid of the Dark where he is revived by an alien scientist named Dr. Vicktor. Zs'Skayr killed Added by Linkdarkside. Gathering a group of horror-themed aliens as minions, Vicktor enacted a plan to resurrect Zs'Skayr, whose master plan was to plunge the Earth into darkness. Zs'Skayr himself is still intent on gaining control of the Omnitrix. Using Corrodium retrieved by the mummy alien in Under Wraps, they set up a Corrodium beam that will block out light from the sun, allowing Ghostfreak to exist in eternal darkness. Ghostfreak succeeds in doing so, allowing him to reach his full potential, but only for a while before Doctor Vicktor accidentally rammed Max into the projector during a dogfight. In the end, Ghostfreak is killed on board a space shuttle, when Max opens the shuttle's roof and exposes him directly to the sun. Ben regains use of the form during this time, except in the Ectonurites natural state. Because of this, Zs'Skayr survives yet again through genetic duplication. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his cloak is grey and his chest eye is split in half, revealing his tentacles. His teeth are sharper. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with longer spikes on his back, a different type of scythe, and a light purple cloak, now with a cat-like eye. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance but the spikes on his back are sharper and longer. He has a different scythe and his cloak colors are the same as in the original series. His normal eye has been moved to the other side. The eye in his chest is different. In 10 and Beyond, he has his ''Alien Force appearance, but his head is turned right-side up and his the top left part of his face is gone. His skin looks torn, and his scythe is wedged into his left wrist. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he looks the same as in Omniverse, but his head is upside down, his cloak design, hand design, and eye design are the same as in Alien Force but with the chest eye when he is not using the tentacles and the hood up, and he has spikes on his shoulders. The left is slightly longer than the right. His Ghostfreak Minions are like Ghostfreak in Omniverse, but with no chains or Omnitrix symbol, and the color scheme they had in Alien Force. Alien Force Zs'Skayr appears in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Ghost Town. After being removed from the Codon Stream, Zs'Skayr has apparently been imprisoned by the Galvans. Vilgax frees him on the condition that he tell him the secrets of the Omnitrix and the knowledge to defeat Ben, but Zs'Skayr betrays him and takes over Vilgax's home planet of Vilgaxia, possessing the citizens and turning them into Ghostfreak Minions. Vilgax then enlists the help of Ben, Gwen, a nd Kevin to try to take Vilgaxia back. During the battle, Ben lets Zs'Skayr enter his body, returning the Ectonurite DNA to the Codon Stream. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak but the alien soon takes control of him and soon he tries to possess Vilgax, but is defeated by the light of Vilgax's sword and Ben changes back. He is now available in the Omnitrix's selection again. He also appears in the Vilgax Attacks Video Game as the Boss of his Home planet Anur Phetos. Noah 10 He is one of the villains in Noah 10. *Ghostfreak Rising *Stuck on Anur Phaetos *Hit 'Em Where They Live *Eye of the Tiger-Alien *The Return *Be Afraid of the Dark *Ghostfreak's Challenge *Energy Cores *Four Villains, One Goal, Energy Cores *Mystery Alien Unleashed *Every Villain Insanely Looked-and-Striked *Allies *Ghostfreak and Psyphon *Ghostfreak's Finale Attack *Ghostmas *War on Anur Phaetos Ben 10: Alien Universe Zs'Skayr appears as a villain in Ben 10: Alien Universe, a series based on Alien Force. It is reavealed that he turned Hex into a Cerebrocrustacean in episode 11 X-Mas. He appeared in person in Episode 6 Feel My Ghostly Wrath and again in the next episode, Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part Zs'Skayr came into contact with Hex after finding him burried under a large Petrosapien crystal. After getting him out, Zs'Skayr trapped Hex in that Cerebrocrustacean form to prevent him from doing any damage. John Smith 10 Appearances *Consequences Galactic Battle *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) (destroyed) Distant Worlds *The Return (John Smith 10) *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (destroyed) Phantom Watch *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle (destroyed) Ryder 10 *Jaws of Steel *Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) Jack 10 Zs'Skayr was absorbed by Red, but was also scanned by Jack to gain Ghostfreak. The All New Carl 10 Hour He appears with one pupil-less eye, skull still upside down, purple and black robe, and a mechanic right arm, which means he lost his right arm in a fight. He has a hunched back and two eyes on his squid-like mark on his chest. He first appeared in TANC10H in I Ain't Scared Of The Dark. In No Victory Like Vick-Tory, he was revived to a new form. His skull is still upside-down, now being longer and with a stubby forehead. He is purple with a black collar and gloves. His claws and wrists are white. His one eye is running down his chest, replacing the two eyes and the squid marks. He wears a black belt. His "cheeks" are now pointed. He lost his robe and no longer bears a hoodie. However, this appearance didn't last for long. He got fastly trapped in his sunshielded form, resembling Carl's Ghostfreak, except his chains, collars and cuffs are purple. He bears the black collar outside. He has an Omnitrix template in the middle of his chains. It's empty and black, but he can open his eye there. Zs'Skayr's appearance in TANC10H varies and mixes with OS, AF and OV. ben 10 alien alliance forever disbanded? Ben 10: Alien Games Zs'Skayr is a semi-protagonist (he is a protagonist to Ghostfreak and Ripjaws, but an enemy to the other teams and alliances) in Ben 10: Alien Games. He is the high Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He is also the co-leader of the Ectonurite-Pisciss Volaan alliance. Ben 10: The Omniwars Zs'Skayr will be a recurring enemy in the series. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Paranormal Captivity Trivia *Zs'Skayr is a high-lord of the Ectonurites in his home planet. *His mind may now be erased from Ghostfreak, as the latter is now usable again (with the second layer of skin). *Zs'Skayr's name is a corruption of the word "scare." *In Alien Force, he has normal and sharp teeth but in Alien Force, Vilgax Attacks, his teeth are the same as from the original series. *In Alien Force, Zs'Skayr has his entire striped tail exposed, his claws are bone-white, he has spikes emerging from both elbows, spikes jutting all down his spine, and he has fangs instead of the flat teeth in the first series. *In both Ben 10 and Ben 10 Alien Force, no one called him Zs'Skayr - they only call him Ghostfreak. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Zs'Skayr is a greater threat than Vilgax. *According to Derrick Jay Wyatt, Zs'Skayr's name is pronounced: Zuh Scare. Gallery Zs'Skayr Nightmare.png|In possession of the Ectomatrix in Chris 12 Ghostfreak in OV.jpg|As seen in Ben 10: Omniverse Screen Shot 2014-04-18 at 1.11.34 PM.png|in Ben10: the race against albedo